darkforestapocalypsefandomcom-20200216-history
Raventuft
Spoilers ahead! This page is about the NPC. For the enemy boss, see Raventuft (boss). For the non-recruitable character, see Raventuft (character). Raventuft is an NPC that can be found in the Medicine Den. Story/Interactions After Level 1 The protagonist can talk to Raventuft to specify a number of Daylight Hours to spend in the medicine den. For every Hour spent in the den, all characters in the player's party that are not knocked out will be healed by 300 HP and 30 MP. As an alternative, the player can have Raventuft fully heal the entire party, including knocked out characters, for a lump sum of 6 Daylight Hours. After Level 4 Before the player can proceed with the next level, they must talk to Raventuft about the events with Rockfoot from the previous night. Raventuft will deduce that Rockfoot's ability to revive himself could only be possible with a fragment of the Apocalypse Crystal, a mysterious object with incredible power. He offers to help the protagonist by visiting the other Clans' medicine cats later in the day to try and learn as much new information as he can for the next day. After this conversation the protagonist may heal in the Medicine Den as before, but each Hour now restores 500 MP and 50 MP to the player's party. After Level 5 Before the player can proceed with the next level, they must check with Raventuft to find out what he learned about the crystal. As it turns out, Rockfoot has been using the crystal to create spirit cats, making his army a lot larger and more dangerous. He also reveals the possibility that Rockfoot could be searching for the Bridgepoint, the point of balance between light and darkness. Exposure to the Apocalypse Crystal would cause the Bridgepoint to lose its balance, causing StarClan and the Dark Forest to meld into a single world of chaos. Unfortunately, this is all the information he managed to learn; none of the other cats were able to provide a method of destroying the crystal. Raventuft urges the protagonist to continue with his mission, believing that StarClan would not have sent the prophecy for no reason. After this conversation the protagonist may heal in the Medicine Den as before. After Level 10 The protagonist will wake up in the Medicine Den, in the process of being healed by Raventuft. He reveals that Oakstar was killed during the BoulderClan attack, and that Stonefall and two other cats were taken as prisoners. The protagonist immediately wants to go and rescue them, but Raventuft convinces them to wait until he is at least finished healing them, realizing that he ultimately cannot change the protagonist's mind. Post-Game Quest Fallingbrook is unsure of his ability to be a good leader for RoseClan, but Raventuft assures him that if Oakstar chose him as deputy, it is undoubtedly an indication that he is more than qualified for the position. Feeling more confident, Fallingbrook takes his place at the Point of Stargazing, and Raventuft settles in a nearby nest. The protagonist will then take their spot in another nearby nest. In the middle of the night, Stonefall and the protagonist wake up to strange noises. Stonefall notices Raventuft standing over the sleeping Fallingbrook, and they see a burst of dark energy come from Raventuft. They confront Raventuft about his actions, causing him to reveal his true intentions: He lied about receiving a prophecy as part of his plan with Rockfoot to destroy StarClan; he would weaken them by destroying the Clan's belief after the protagonist's death in the Dark Forest. After seeing the protagonist hadn't been killed, he devised a backup plan and absorbed some of the Apocalypse Crystal's power, which he would use on Fallingbrook to corrupt his mind and turn him into a more ferocious leader than even Cloverstar. However, the protagonist interrupted him before he was able to complete the process, causing Raventuft to battle the protagonist. After the battle, Raventuft remains unwavering, using the power of the Apocalypse Crystal to sustain his strength. But before he can attack the protagonist again, Snowflower appears in a flash of light. Having absorbed the power of the Eternity Crystal into herself, she uses its power to purge and destroy Raventuft's soul, similar to how the protagonist destroyed the Apocalypse Crystal fragment in the Dark Forest.Category:NPCs